survival303fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Silentfeather/Survival 303 Stories!
Everyone else is doing it. Why shouldn't I? Story #1 - 9/10/13: The Mystery of the Seat Dragger So I partied Azecta and bigdog8686, and we went on S303. Azecta and I got started, then lived on Spring for a while. Big had decided to make his own civilization. I then went on a scouting misson to Magma, since we wanted to live there but there was a dock in the entrance. No one was there, just some huts, wells, and a small farm. But, I had seen someone with rockma armor sailing away from the island, so Azecta started mining and smithing. Then, Azecta had to eat, and went afk. I eventually got bored, and looked for Big's tribe. He had several soldiers, and they were in the Magma cave. I joined up and started a farm. Big looked impressive, with mithrill armor and mithrill sword. I was given a steel sword, but no armor. Then, I went on a raid with Big. We sailed to Plateau, but no one was there, only some farms. We decided to burn the farms ( and it was very fun) then collect the fruit and go. There weren't really any other tribes other than Big's, so we headed back to Magma. During all of this, a raider named Darc had been around, and earlier on the chat I heard he had bombed someone. Low, another soldier, had been mining mithrill at Desert, but was then attacked by Darc. I headed out with Big to go rescue Low, and in the middle of our trip he died of thirst. On Desert Island, we found Darc, and gave chase. Unfortunately, he got away, and we continued the chase on our sailboat. Low had respawned, and was on a sailboat going towards us. We were near Spire and Plateau when Low's boat rammed right into Big and I's boat. Someone dragged my seat away, and I was flung into the ocean. I swam back to Big's sailboat, but then realized the seat was gone. I swam to Plateau, getting there with only 4 health. Stranded, I was ready to wait for rescue, but then it started to rain. In a few seconds, before I could store my stuff, I was dead. Rather upset, I respawned and met up with Big, who was also in a rage and accusing Darc of breaking the rules by dragging the seat away. Darc then retorted that he hadn't, and that Low had probably dragged it away to frame him. Big built a boat, then we sailed around looking for Darc. But, it was getting late, and I had to leave. Whoever dragged that seat away still owes me a steel sword. Story #2 - 12/10/13: Slavery I haven't wrote for a few months, since nothing particularly interesting has happened. But this story should be twice as good as the last one. This time, I got on Survival 303 alone and swam to Bento. There, I started getting my skills up, and was about to create a catamaran, when a merchant frigate with the sails burnt off sailed toward me. I backed up, and a person with a black mask over his face, shining mithril armor, and a crossbow pointed towards me said, "Moon, you're under arrest." He told me to get on the boat, and I decided that I'd better do that or I'd likely take a steel bolt to the head. I climbed aboard, went below deck, and sat down. My captors were laughing in victory and jeering "Slave!" as I sat below deck, miserable. I drank some water from my bucket, ate the rest of my venison, and waited. Eventually, the boat stopped at Plateau. I was led up the rocks, guided over cacti walls, and taken inside a half-finished castle. There were castle walls, some farms, a forge, bakery, storehouse, and a small, heavily-fortified fortress. I was put in a fire-proofed wooden hut with a private door and given some bread. I learned the names of my captors: Lead, the one with the black mask who seemed to be the leader, Wyo, the fisherman and farmer, Squid, the head warrior, and Mr, a warrior who was the kindest toward me. Lead came to my cell and told me to work in the quarries, and make 24 stone walls. I quickly got to work. Halfway through, I was given a raw sardine from Lead and some prickly pears from Mr. I ate these with the remains of my bread, and continued. After that, Mr had to leave. When I was finished, I was taken back to my cell and sat there for a long while. Finally, Lead came back and gave me the remains of a cooked bugshark. He told me I had proven myself trustworthy and was no longer a slave. I decided that I would stay with the Plateau tribe. I was sent to making walls again, but I was no longer treated roughly and could eat from the storeroom. Lead told me once I was done I could raid Bento with the others. When I had made 24, they had already left, leaving me with Squid. In the middle of making another batch, I heard Squid calling from the docks that an intruder was here. I abandoned my work and chased the intruder, Fire, with a stone spear and killed him. I continued making walls, and when Lead had come back he promoted me to warrior. He had also brought two captives from Bento, Fire and Yoshi. As I finished placing walls, I heard that Yoshi was to be executed at dawn for some offense, and Fire was to be beaten with a club. They weren't nearly as cooperative as me, and were attempting to burn down their cell. Lead had said if I gave him steel, he would make me steel weaponry, so I made a crude torch and started mining. The torch barely gave off any light, and as it burned out I struggled to find the exit. Wyo helped me out, and I decided an oil torch would work much better. I sailed off to get some oil. Meanwhile, both Yoshi and Fire had been executed. I eventually made an oil torch and started mining. As I mined, I heard Lead putting Squid in a cell and saying he would keep him there until he died. He was also trying to get him to eat a mushroom. Squid was protesting, saying he would escape. I emerged and started making some steel, and grabbed some food from the storeroom that I planned to take to Squid. Lead approached me as I melted the ores, and said that Squid would die. I asked him what he had done, and he said he didn't trust him. I continued smelting some steel, and showed him it. He approved and told me to make some weaponry. As I started making a handle, I heard Lead accusing Squid of poisoning food, and Squid protesting. I was fiddling with the steel in the forge when Lead told me to come. He took me to the fortress, into the cell where Squid was being kept. He told us we had 2 minutes to talk, but just then Squid ran out as Lead fiddled with the door. I heard him yell in victory as I walked out of the fortress. Lead gave me some mithril armor, told me that he was going to eat a mushroom, and we said our goodbye's. He told me to kill Squid as he consumed the mushroom and died, though Squid was doing the same thing at that moment, on a faraway island. The forge, my armor, and all the other buildings disappeared as I tried to make a sword, though I had no intention of killing Squid. I decided to leave after that; there was nothing left here. Category:Blog posts